


The Comfort of a Friend

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is straight. He doesn't like boys. Right? Newest one. COMPLETED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).
> 
> Original note:  
> Title: The Comfort of a Friend  
> Author: Robin Gurl  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Notes: Written on MSN real time. ^_~ Unbetaed.  
> Summary: Billy’s straight! Billy does not go for guys! …or does he?  
> Feedback: Sure..^_^  
> Archiving: Sure. Just tell me where

So they weren't going out. Both were quite straight. Though most people wondered about Dom. Dom was one of the boys who could pull off either way and no one would think of it. Billy was either yes or no. Dom was yes, no, maybe so, what do you think.

And Dom liked that.

That meant that Dom could get away with pulling his Pippin in his arms and holding him to sooth fears or hold hands to squeeze some reassurance into the older man.

That also meant that Dom could, without guilt, dream of them being together.

Billy on the other hand very verbally and very loudly, one might add, admitted to being straight. He didn't "Ge'off of lads" like Dom did. Or at least Billy wouldn't admit to it.

Which would be why Billy would be trying to ever so discreetly hide the growing bulge in his pants while Dom and Elijah tried to see who could dance the sexiest. It was obvious through the drunken stupor of the group that Dom had beat Elijah's ass 3 hours ago. But since Elijah was to far gone for that to matter the 'competition' still went on.

Dom didn't know what he was doing to Billy. But Billy knew it. And was quite pissed about it. He didn't know who exactly he was pissed at. Dom really didn't do anything except join the competition to keep Elijah occupied for the next century. Billy could be mad at Billy's body. Billy was straight! But Billy's body...Billy shook his head and looked away his cheeks burning red.

"The Arse!" Billy muttered shielding his green eyes from the sexy ass swaying to the music not three feet away from him.

This was embarrassing to say the least.

Dom's face was a complete look of sweaty bliss. Pale eye lids closed over the navy blue eyes. Scruff lined the cheeks and chin, glistened with sweat as the body it was attached to tried to keep up with the fast tempo beating. The perfect female shapped hips were crying out at Billy very loudly calling him over.

Wait. What the fuck was Billy saying? Dom's hips were not calling "out" to him. It was just the scotch that frogged his mind up is all. That's it. He drank to much.

Nothing to worry about.

Billy tried to make a movement of moving back to his chair to face the wall and not let anyone see his visually aroused body. Until Elijah, Billy decided that he needed to do something to make the kid shut up right away, called Billy over to join the dancing. "C'mon you over the hill lout!! Come dance with us!!"

"Elijah, shut the fuck up.." Dom muttered, thwapping Elijah up side the head with one of his hands. He spared Billy a cheeky wink, "You know he can't dance!"

That infuriated Billy even more. "Monaghan, I can dance very well!"

"Right. Well you're not showing it sitting on your ass over there are you?" Billy was seriously contemplating homicide for his two lovely friends.

But then his Pippin instinct came on. He couldn't disobey Merry. Relucantly and not very pleased looking, Billy tramped over to the duo only to be sandwhiched in by Viggo. His crotch rode against Dom's thigh by accident as he very ungracefully tripped into Dom.

Dom caught him with no problems at all setting Billy back on his feet.

Only Dom's hands planted themselves on Billy's waist. He leaned forward and whispered, "Just move your hips, Boyd."

"What?" The Scot hissed in reply trying to pull away.

Dom's grip tightened keeping Billy from going far. "I know you can't dance, so I'm saving your pathetic ass. Now the least you can do is listen and follow my lead."

"Yes, Merry.." Billy muttered trying to get the beat.

Dom's smile was all but comforting. Billy gave up trying to hide his aroused man hood and tried to dance instead. Dom pulled Billy closer the second song and began to unconsiously grind agaisnt Billy's crotch.

Billy gasped in shock and moaned laying his head on Dom's shoulder. He wrapped both arms around Dom's neck the two bodies moving insync with each other. What was Dom doing?

No one else around them mattered anymore. The heat from bodies hung in the air making it hard to breath or think correctly. It made you want to strip down to something more comfortable just so you wouldn't faint from heat exhaustion.

Billy felt Dom's hands move up to his shirt and he watched as two long fingers unbuttoned the first two buttons. "Show your sexiness old man. You act like your 40 or something." Dom grinned and reached forward kissing Billy's cheek. "My sweet Pippin, you are beautiful.."

Dom knew that Billy knew something was up and that was ok. But the hard part was keeping it a secret. He looked over Billy's head to see Viggo getting Elijah quite aroused and even more gone. The young American's hair was dripping with sweat and the small hands were twined around Viggo's neck as Viggo played around with some unknown part of Elijah's virigin Body.

Dom had to get Billy to that point.

Billy had to be crying and moaning for Dom to do what ever he pleased with his body. So Dom decided to try something. "Hey, Bills, wanna try this?"

"Dom I told you, I don't do drugs."

"It's not drugs!" Dom replied sexily in Billy's ear. He let go of Billy's right hip to search through his own pockets. He pulled out a tiny sized tic tac like pill. "Open, Pip. It'll make you feel better!"

Billy's lips closed shut and didn't budge when Dom put the purple pill to his lips. Dom cocked his head and sighed. He started to grind harder hitting the specific spot in Billy's jeans.

Billy collasped in pleasure agaisnt Dom moaning loudly. Dom grinned and stuck the pill in Billy's mouth carressing the older man's hair. "What's wrong Billy? Did that feel good?"

Billy grunted in Dom's neck trying to put himself up right. It was one thing to just be a klutz. But it was another to be turned on by your best friend while dancing in a club. A straight club. And if you were a straight guy, getting aroused by your best friend was bad to.

"Billeh," Dom whispered softly rubbing his hands up and down Billy's ass. "Billeeh, let your Dommie please you."

This was not good. That one sentence had Billy melting. Shit. Shit. Shit. Billy cursed softly and tried to ignore the sexiness in Dom's voice. He did not want Dom. Not Dom. Not Want Dom.

Dom continued to grind making it harder for Billy to decline.

Dom knew he had to keep Billy going long enough for that stuff to start working. Expecially if it worked like Viggo said it would.

Billy let Dom hold him up his hips bumping into Dom's crotch as the two of them continued to dance. Soon though this weird feeling began to grow in his belly and it traveled down to his already aroused man hood.

If it was possible Billy's cock started to throb and pound making a weird heat engulf the insides of his jeans. Billy's grinding became more apparent and the pleasure he was getting from touching Dom's thighs was getting to be to much. Sweat began to run down Billy's pale skin. Green eyes glazed over with want.

"D..Dom..Dom..." Billy cried biting Dom's shoulder as Dom ran one finger down his butt cheeks. Billy shivered happily pushing his ass into Dom's hands. "...God..Da..Damn it..what..in..hel..hell...di..did you do..to..me..?"

"Shh, just enjoy yourself."

"How can I..." Billy hissed in pleasure as Dom unbuttoned his jeans placing one hand inside. His cock shivered with pleasure as Billy fell back onto the ground. Dom climbed on top of Billy stroking the hard length while carressing both nipples through the Scot's shirt. Billy closed his eyes his chest heaving with gasps.

"Like this." Dom replied cheekily. He leaned forward and unbuttoned Billy's shirt taking it half off and licking up and down Billy's chest and stomach.

"Dom..STOP!!" Billy whimpered trying to get back up.

"Let me at least finish you off." Dom muttered glaring. "Not very grateful, are we?"

Dom stradled Billy and leaned down taking Billy's cock in his mouth. Billy cursed loudly running hhis fingers down Dom's back making scratch marks. Billy could not believe what Dom was doing to him. This was ridiculas. Why was he enjoying it? This was wrong. "OooooOOoohh!!"

His hips rode up and down as Dom's skilled tongue wrapped around the head and slithered up and down the link then moved so Dom could suck and deep throat him. Dom massaged Billy's balls as he sucked increasing the insane amount of pleasure Billy was already getting.

"Dom...stop..please...I'm..gon..going..to...oh..DOM!!"

Billy's hips thrusted one good time and he released loudly throwing his back and wailing. After he was completely empty Dom let go and redressed Billy some what before pulling Billy up into his arms. "So, Pippy, did you like that?" Dom leaned agaisnt the wall one of his arms supporting his friend.

Billy hid his face in Dom's arm pit still huffing loudly. "What the fuck was that, Monaghan.."

"It's something called Blue Ice." Dom explained fingering Billy's blonde hair.

Billy looked up only to be kissed gingerally on the lips. "Why me, Dom?"

"Because, I'm your Merry, I have to make you happy. You've been so sad lately, I had to do something."

"You know why to, Monaghan."

"Billy, that Ali was a bitch. So forget her alright? You've got a whole group of people who love you, you just have to accept them!" Dom hissed pinching Billy's ass and glaring.

Billy glared in return then his glance softened as Dom hugged him close. "I'm sorry that she hurt you alright? And if I was sure I'd let her live, I'd beat the shit out of her. But I won't and I can't. The only thing I can do is love my Billy."

"...I don't have anything to give you..." Billy replied.

"Then don't, smart ass." Dom exclaimed. "I'm not asking for anything in return." Billy sighed and laid his head on Dom's chest. He felt Dom finger his hair and carress his cheeks. "I'm here, Billy. Merry is here. I won't let anyone hurt you, alright?"

The two set in silence for a minute and then Billy perked back up. "Blue Ice?"

"Yeh, somethin' Viggo gave me. He told me to try it on you."

Billy sat up and glanced over to see that Viggo had disappeared with Elijah. "Where did they go?"

Dom snorted stretching. "Where do you think they went?"

Billy made a face and shook his head, "Weird, the lot of ye!"

The Brit stood and pulled Billy up with him. "Weird is you, my dearest Billy. See you're the only straight one in this bar."

"Dom, you said this was a straight bar." Billy began as Dom dragged him back over to their table.

"Oh, did I? It must have slipped." Dom mocked sitting in a chair.

Billy glared. "You fucking cunt!" He sat down on Dom's knee jabbing Dom hard in the chest with one of his boney elbows. "I can't believe you did tha- oh wait, yes I can. Dom...I..."

"You what? I won't tell anyone if you want me to. I can keep it quiet."

"No that wouldn't be fair."

"What wouldn't be fair."

"You want to love me right?"

"Who said that?"

"Dom don't fuck with me."

"I already did."

"Shut up."

"Billy, I'm just kidding." Dom laughed tugging on one ear. "Do you want to love me?"

"I'm straight."

"Right."

"I am."

"Yeh, so having a man suck your dick..that's straight? Why, I wasn't aware!"

Billy fumed and turned crimnson. "I didn't have any control over that matter if I remember correctly Dominic Monaghan. *Someone* I believe controled that one."

Dom smirked and kissed Billy. "Right you are! But I still love you!!"

"Love you to.." Billy gave in pouting.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
